Blog użytkownika:MrPasta015/Czy ta Paste będzie dobra ?
Ta Pasta nie jest dokończona, ale zastanawiam się czy ją kończyć, więc mam do was prośbę, napiszcie w komentarzach, czy ta Pasta będzie dobra i co byście w niej zmienili :) Z góry dziękuje :D Szłam pewną ścieżką, z obu stron były łonki, piękne pachnące kwiaty tylko dodawały dobre samopoczucie. Na samym końcu spostrzegłam lustro. W jego odbiciu byłam ja, miałam czerwone ślepia i uśmiechałam się od ucha do ucha. Nagle moja postać z lustra wyskoczyła z niego i podbiegła do mnie, gdy nagle usłyszałam głos mamy. -Wstawaj śpioszku ! Do szkoły !- Jak zwykle. Poniedziałek musiał zniszczyć ten dziwny, lecz zarazem przyjemny sen. Wstałam z łóżka, ubrałam się, zjadłam śniadanie i poszedłam do szkoły. Szkoła znajduje się kilka metrów od mojego domu więc nie móże chodzić na przystanek autobusowy ani nic. Przed bramą szkoły stały jakieś tajemnicze osoby. Nie widziałam ich twarzy, były zakryte chustami oraz osoby te, miał kaptury na głowach. Omijając ich zauważyłam, że to moi koledzy z klasy, których straszliwie nienawidziałam. Próbowałam ich ominąć tak, by nie spojrzeli na mnie. Ale nie udało się. Złapali mnie za ramię i przycisneli nóż do gardła. -No, no. Czy to nie Chara ?- Poznałam ten głos, był to Johnny. Osoba, którą nienawidziłam najbardziej na świecie ! -Oddasz nam kase, to nic się nie stanie.- Posłuchałam się i już miałam oddać im kase, ale nauczyciel W-F przechodził obok, więc uciekłam. Gdy już mieli za mną ruszyć. Jeden z nich też go zauważył więc się zatrzymali i odeszli. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, więc udałam się do klasy. Na szczęście Johnna jak zawsze nie było na lekcji. Po lekcji, z ulgą poszedłam do łazienki by się... załatwić. Gdy już wchodziłam do toalety, ktoś złapał mnie za ręke i przycisnął do ściany. To znów był Johnny. Wyglądał na zadowolonego i zarazem wkur*ionego. -No proszę, znów się spotykamy czyż nie ?- -Odwal się Johnny !- -Bo jak nie ?- -To... too...- -Właśnie.- Jego pięść już miała mnie uderzyć, ale zebrałam się w sobie i go odepchłam i krzykłam. -Lepiej zrzuć się z dachu Johnny !- Zadzwonił dzwonek, a ja szybko uciekłam do klasy. Zauważyłam, że Johnny'ego nie ma w klasie, a jakiś jego kolega z innej klasy wbiegł do środka i krzyknął. -RATUJCIĘ ! Johnny chce zrzucić się z dachu !- Nie wiedzieć czemu, myślałam że chyba się mnie posłuchał. Pojawił się mały uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Chciałam to zobaczyć więc ja z całą klasą wbiegliśmy na dach. Johnny stał na krawędzi dachu. Wszyscy nauczyciele powoli do niego podchodzili. Nagle Johnny odwrócił sie do mnie. Jego oczy były dziwne, świeciły się na czerwono. Przez chwilę przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Czy przypadkiem ja 'KAZAŁAM' mu skoczyć ? Czy mogę to odwrócić ? Nie wiedziałam, więc krzykłam. -Nie rób tego Johnny !- Jego oczy znów były zielone, ale stracił przytomność, i niestety nie fartownie spadł w dół. Żaden nauczyciel, czy uczeń go nie złapał. A na dole nikogo nie było. Cóż... Johnny umarł. Po tym co zobaczyłam, zastanawiałam się, co mu się stało, czy to napewno ja mu kazałam skoczyć, i czy to ma jaki kolwiek związek z moim snem ? Zastanawiałam się cały dzień. W końcu musiałam pójść spać. Zamkłam oczy, a gdy je otworzyłam. Byłam w tym samym miejscu, ściażka, a z dwuch stron pięknie pachnące łąki. Na samym końcu ścieżki nie było już lustra. Za to był nagrobek. Podbiegłam do niego, a na nim był napis: 'R.I.P. Johnny Maker. Samobójca' Przerażona odchodziłam powoli od nagrobka. Nagle niebo stało się kompletnie czarne. Za nagrobkiem stałam ja z lustra. Te same czerwone oczy, ale tym razem, miała też na sobie plamy krwi. Jej twarz przeszywał psychopatyczny uśmiech. Jej włosy były poplamione krwią, a z oczu nagle poleciała czarna maź. Nagle odezwała się. -Czy to nie Ja ?- Obeszła nagrobek i zauważyłam, że w trzyma nóż w dłoni. Jej czerwone oczy świeciły się coraz bardziej i mocniej. Powoli do mnie podchodziła, a ja czułam jeszcze większy nie pokój. Z każdym jej krokiem, ja czułam się coraz bardziej słabsza, dzwoniło mi w uszach. Gdy staliśmy przed sobą twarzą w twarz, czekałam tylko jak ktoś mnie obudzi. Postać z lustra tylko powiedziała. -To twoja Kara.- Już wbijała mi nóż w klatke piersiową. Ale na szczęście usłyszałam ten słodki głos. -Wstawaj Chara. Trzeba do szkoły !- Wstałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy już się ubrałam i zjadłam śniadanie, zachciało mi się do toalety. Przechodząc obok lustra przez chwilę spostrzegłam siebie, z moich snów. Przetarłam oczy, a gdy to zrobiłam, znów wyglądałam normalnie. Ale zauważyłam, że moje oczy zaczeły sie bardziej czerwienić. Poszedłam do szkoły. W szkole, dwóch przyjaciół Johnna zatrzymało mnie. Obaj byli na mnie wkurzeni. Wyglądali jakbym coś złego im zrobiła. W końcu jeden odpowiedział, że to ja mu kazałam skoczyć z dachu. Zaśmiałam się z nich i poszedłam do klasy. Gdy jeden z nich rzucił mnie na ziemię i przycisnął nóż do gardła. Już chciał mnie zabić ale kazałam mu mnie zostawić. Jego oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Wstał i pomógł mi wstać. Nagle jego oczy znów zrobiły się niebieskie. Zrobiło mu się słabo więc upadł i zemdlał. Jego kolega przycisnął mnie do ściany. -Nie wiem, kim lub czym jesteś. Ale nie wybacze ci tego, co zrobiłaś.- Złapał za nóż. I gdy już wbijał mi go w brzuch. Odruchowo powiedziałam. -Lepiej się powieś na oczach naszej klasy.- Jego oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Stał obok mnie i patrzył się na mnie, jakby był mną zauroczony. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Gdy już wszyscy weszli. Pani kazała komuś włączyć zrzutnik, który wisiał na suficie. Hans wstał, złapał za pas i obwiesił sobie żyje a następnie obwiesił się za zrzutnik. Nikt tego nie widział, bo zrzutnik był na końcu klasy. Nagle rozbiegł się krzyk nauczycielki. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tył. Hans chciał się powiesić na ich oczach. Odsunął od siebie krzesło i... Cóż. Ktoś zdążył złapać go za nogi i trzymać go ku górze. Byłam rozczarowana. Kilka uczniów pomogło mu go zdiąć. Jego oczy zrobiły się zielone i zemdlał. Byłam tak wkurzona, że omal nie odgryzłam se palca. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach